otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:We Are Eternal
: : Has anyone every told you that you have a lot of green clothing? : I could take them off if you don't like them. : I think four rounds is my limit for a guy of your... Caliber... : You're alright, right? Thought that since you weren't human I could be more aggressive. : Yeah I'm good. Real good... So you're really got it all don't you? Looks, money, smooth lines, smooth skin, fast cars... and the equipment to get the job done. There's an ironic snake joke in there somewhere, I'm sure... : So is that why you're so quick to get into bed with me? The money, influence? : I have money, influence, power, even got good looks and smooth skin of my own. : Your skin is nice and smooth... : You've been through a lot since you got here though... You really seemed like you needed to blow off some steam, wasn't sure what kind of guy you were, a talker or... You know, "do-er"... I'll be honest and say that I'm glade you're the ladder. : So this was some kind of pity fuck then? : Maybe the first one, the three after that were all you. : So what's that mean, no repeat performances? : Damn kid, at least give me a few hours, I need to be able to get home without a wheelchair. : I didn't mean right this second... Though I wouldn't mind, as long as you gave me a few minutes... : Well I think I'm good for a bit... So do you feel better? : I feel like a great weight has been unloaded. : What the hell happened to all those smooth lines? : Thought you'd like a little bit of crass humor. : Well it gave me a vivid reminder that you're jail bait, and as your elder I should probably make better life choices. : Oh come on. You don't actually care about the age difference. : Yeah you're right, I'm just trying to sound moral. So what's the deal? You're adjusting to all of this strangeness really fast. : ...Look... ...Aint sure what to make of all of this. Monsters... Faeries... Scales... : : Before we really get into this "talking" thing, we should get dressed. You're... Distracting me, standing there in your underwear like that... Might have to seduce you into raping me again. : That's a good idea, because molesting you is a lot of work... }} : You know, for a billionaire you seem to dress and eat pretty... Casually. : I can't enjoy some frozen pizza snacks after sex? : What? All of those words- None of those belonged together in a sentence. You are really something else. : You want something else? I could have Agatha make something, and there's a bar down those stairs there. : I'm good... I think? I've never eaten microwaved food before. : That's not very american... : Well I was born in Germany. ...Mmmm... Hmmm... This is good, tastes like it's gonna go straight to my thighs. : I really can get you something else if you don't want to eat it. : No it's fine... I think I've done enough cardio today to make up for it. : So what can you do? What's with the pulling and pushing thing you do? : It's called Kiuning. It's a faerie thing. It lets me move stuff with my mind. I'm honestly not very good at it, but my brothers can't do it at all, so... : Any other cool tricks? : ...You just set these lines up to knock 'em down don't you? Well I can shroud a room in pitch black darkness that only I can see in. : Care to show me? : Sure... : Damn... I bet you can get away with all kinds of... Things, having a power like this. : It's definitely saved me from getting into a lot of trouble. So... How are you doing with this whole... Scales and claws deal? : Well... I think of what my mother said earlier... I don't understand her often, but... This time I think I do. It makes sense that I'm not human. I never felt like I blended in very well, always felt like an outsider, in school, at home, sports... I just never really belonged anywhere. : Everyone feels that way. : Maybe... Yeah... But things like fighting and athletics... They come easy to me. Last night I attacked a giant multi-headed zombie with a fuckin lamp. Why did I even think of doing that? You know? Odie was right, it was idiotic. I should've just ran away, but I didn't. : Bravery? : I don't think so... More like I had this... Instinct to keep that thing away from my friends... You know? : It's understandable. You made some new friends in a new town, and you didn't want them to die. : Stupid things like that come easy to me though, easy as breathing... I'm not afraid to fight someone, or something, even if it means getting my ass kicked. It's always been the social stuff that's hard... Talking like this... : Sometimes you just need to talk. I could see it in your eyes at dinner Wednesday night. : Girls I've been with before didn't care about people. They cared about Galliano gowns and Balenciaga shoes. They didn't see me, they just saw my money. When I was in Louisville I'd do that whole thing where I'd run out and meet kids that didn't know who I was, just to have a normal life. Play some basketball, ride bikes. It was a lot more fun than expensive clothes and ballrooms. : I know that feeling, I think I just handled it differently. The real question I think you need to ask yourself is, do you like being what you are now? Are you comfortable with being... Well, not to sugar coat it, what most would call a monster? : Not sure... Before today I was comfortable with how I looked. Now everything just feels different. It's like... I was supposed to be this way... I can't explain it. My old skin felt different... Warmer, but numb at the same time. I feel like I have room to grow now... : Well don't grow too much more or you'll have to start ordering custom condoms. : : From what it sounds like, you still have a long way to go to get to where you want to be, and that's fine. You're young... I mean, I'm young and I have a long way to go too. We can make mistakes, figure out what the fuck we're supposed to do, why we're here. Honestly, I just live moment-to-moment. I don't really think too much about the future, instincts have gotten me where I am, and I'm fine with them. : Well my instincts say that I like the sex part a lot. : How can you not be satisfied after four rounds in two hours? : You're really beautiful... Uhh... Obviously. : Alright, alright... I'll try and make this talk easier. You're the same guy you were before, you're just in a different skin. : I think what bothers me isn't physical stuff... It's that these changes have hit the reset button on who I thought I was. Before... I thought that eventually I'd grow up, take my share of the money and move away. I'd be separate from the bizarreness of my Mother... Now... I'm physically a part of what probably makes her so fuck'n weird. This isn't something I just get to grow out of... So what the hell do I do with it? ...Should I tell my new friends? ...Odie might not react too bad, but... Liam... Shane? Despite the shitty classes and the bullies, I feel like I was really settling in here. It was nice meeting a few guys that weren't stuck up pricks... Now my choices are to lie to them about what I am, or show them and risk scaring them off. : I don't really know Odie very well, but... I'd say he'd be fine with this... It's understandable if you'd want to wait though. : Yeah... Maybe... I'll just wait a while before I tell them... Figure some things out first... Seems like they'll be burdened enough with the sudden knowledge of magic and zombies being real... : If you don't want to talk to your mother about it, you can drop by my place sometime. We have a huge library full of big books, full of words that experts on the supernatural wrote. Maybe I can help you understand what you are a bit better. Maybe I can get you a "repeat performance". : Can I drop by there right now? : You really aren't human, are you? : Never met a girl that could take what I have to give before. : And it's readily apparent that you still haven't. : }} : ...Agatha said you wanted to see me before bed. : Yes... Sit. : : You spent quite a lot of time with the Totenkopf woman. : ...Uhh, yeah. : I could smell you all over her when she left. : Didn't think you cared about... That kind of stuff. : She comes from good stock. Unlike the vapid females you chose in the past. You would do well to keep her close. : ...You... Want me to have... You know... Be with a girl that's probably five years older than me? : Did you not enjoy her company? : ...I... Did... She's... Awesome actually. I just... I've never... ...I never thought that you cared what I did. Girls, spending money, breaking the law... : You are my son, Chris, but you are right. Before today I did not care. Katharina, however, has my approval. As do your new friends. : You knew that there was something different about Odie, didn't you? That's why you said he was "Curious". : Yes. He bears the mark of a demon. : And you still approved? : The world is dark, Chris... If you are to go out into it, spread influence, learn of what it truly is, you will need companions like him with you. There are forces beyond the walls of this house that seek to destroy us. There always have been... But you are strong and we are made to endure... : ...We are eternal...